Those Days
by Bunnyflops
Summary: This is gonna be pure humor,friendship, a bit hurt/comfort,family,horror and adventure and stupidity from ben and kevin but mainly humor im going to publish a chapter every two days oh yeah their also Gwevin. Please enjoy, kick back and laugh. Kevin,Gwen,ben and julie in this story.
1. crazy teachers

Those days

Gwen is at Julies house doing homework as usual be this time Kevin joins along.

Julie, Gwen and Kevin are in the living room, Julie and Gwen are doing homework and Kevin is just sitting around.

Gwen: "I'm finished maths now English (she looks into her journal) I have to write a poem about tractors, this is going to be hard"

Julie and Kevin turn to the redhead. They were thinking about her unusual homework assignment.

Julie started laughing "tractors?" she giggled, Gwen started to blush with embarrassment and said "Yeah my teacher is kinda wacky."

Then Julie spoke "We all have those teachers" she said holding up her homework assignment which was a donkey.


	2. sick hugging

Gwen: 1 Sick hugging 

"uhhg! I hate my cold!" Gwen was lying on her couch with her head resting in her boyfriends lap.

"Do you want me to bring you to the doctor?" Kevin said stroking her hair. "Yes please, but let me just tell my Mom."

She said dialling her mother who was with her father visiting Ken for the next two weeks.

Later at the doctors 

Kevin was waiting in the waiting room with Ben. Julie came alone because Gwen asked her to come into the doctor's office with her.

Kevin was lucky to have Ben with him because he was getting board with every moment passing.

Finally Ben came up with idea to help pass the time. They both ran into the elevator and went to the first floor.

"Ben now explain to me what we're doing." Kevin said as they walked out of the elevator "Ok the challenge is to hug loads of random people walking up or down the stairs can you handle that?" Ben said.

"Yes let's do it!" they both ran up the stairs hugging loads of people, most of the people started running down the stairs screaming "RAPE!" at the top of their lungs.

Kevin even saw Ben hugging a large muscular man walking up the stairs and the man gave Ben a punch in the face and ran down the stairs but Ben didn't give up he just kept hugging people.

It took them about half an hour until they met Gwen and Julie at the top of the stairs. Ben greeted them both with a hug, for some reason Gwen didn't seem right. She was smiling and giggling like a lunatic.

Kevin and Ben gave Julie a puzzled looked; she knew they wanted an explanation.

"Gwen's crazy doctor gave her some pills and said she has to take two a day for the next three weeks" Julie said holding a bottle of pills.

"So does that mean Gwen is going to act like a weirdo for three weeks?" Ben asked looking at his cousin who was platting her hair and failing miserably.

"Yup, so who wants to stay with her until her parents come back?" Julie asked. "I will my mom and dad won't mind me staying over at Gwen's for two weeks" Ben said "Kevin, Julie you guys want to stay too it will be fun." He said.

"I was going to stay anyways; I won't let my girl stay at home all alone." Kevin said wrapping an arm around Gwen and keeping her close. "Sure I love to stay over, it would be like a really, really, really, really long sleepover" she giggled.

"OK its settled sleepover for two weeks, this is going to be fun" Ben said as they made their way to the car.

"Ben that sounded a bit gay..." Kevin said but was interrupted when the same guy from the stairs came up to Ben and kicked him in the shin and ran off.

Ben fell to the ground in pain and Kevin, Gwen and Julie just looked at the man as he ran off down the street. "Who was that guy?" Julie said not turn to her friends. "You don't want to know" Ben said getting up from the ground. "He seems like a nice guy" giggled Gwen starting to where the guy ran off to.

They all turned their heads toward her "Okay I think it's time to get you home" Kevin said take her hand and leading her to the backseat off the car because anything funny she does might cause a crash. They all drove to Gwen's house.

Later at Gwen's house

Julie went back to her house to pack and Kevin and Ben were left with Gwen. "I'm going to the bathroom" Gwen got off the couch and headed to the bathroom up stairs. "Ok" Ben and Kevin said watching the game on TV. Five minutes later Gwen came down stairs with Water balloons and started hitting Ben and Kevin with them.

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET WATER BALLOONS!" Kevin shouted taking cover under the coffee table.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ben said trying to hide in the fireplace. Suddenly the door opened and Julie came in.

"JULIE WATCH OUT!" Ben said as Gwen throw a large water balloon at his girlfriend. It hit Julie directly in the face and Gwen ran up stairs laughing her head off. Kevin was rolling on the floor from the pain of laughing too much.

Julie didn't mind being hit with a water balloon because it was really hot out "Here my dad said to bring these with me" she said holding a packet of ice pops. They all took an ice pop except for Gwen who was still up stairs

"I'll give one to Gwen then maybe we can all go to the beach" Kevin said grabbing an ice pop and heading up stairs.

"Good thing I brought my swimsuit" Julie said heading into the bathroom to get change.

Kevin went up stairs and into to Gwen's room and found her lying on the floor, he rushed over to her "What wrong" he said holding her hand. "It's too hot out" she whimpered. "Here" he gave her the ice pop, she sat up and was leaning against Kevin's chest. They were both sitting on the floor and Gwen was in Kevin's arms eating an ice pop, he put his head on her shoulder and rocked them slowly side to side.

"you should get dressed because we're going to the beach" he said , she got up and ran to the closet and picked out a swimsuit " you should've told me earlier and I've been ready by now" she said running to the bathroom like a lunatic.

Kevin was still sitting on the floor waiting for her to come out. He heard the sound of water and giggling in the bathroom. He went into the bathroom to find Gwen playing with the water in the sink. "Yup she's totally drugged" he said to himself.

**Next part is silly Gwen on the beach hahaha this is gonna be fun!**


	3. crabby pants

Crabby pants part one

They all got into the car all ready to go to the beach. "Hey Ben did you pack the sunscreen?" Julie asked.

"uuuuhh noo" Ben said very slowly, afraid of what will happen to him.

"Don't worry Julie I brought some so that you don't burn like toast" Gwen said handing Julie the sunscreen. "uumm thank you" Julie said unsurely. "Ok everyone belted in?" Kevin asked "yup!", "yes!", "ummm no!"

"**BEN PUT YOUR SEATBELT ON NOW!"** Gwen screamed. "That was a bit harsh" Julie said.

**Later when they got to the beach**

"I love the beach!" Gwen said running and spinning pointlessly like a maniac. Everyone got out of the car, Ben and Julie started to unpack everything and Kevin snoop right up behind of Gwen and grab her waist.

"you love the beach more than me, I'm hurt" He said playfully. Gwen turned around in his arms and put her hands on his chest "I love the beach and I like you" she said and kissed the top of his nose and walked off.

Kevin put on a pouty face but then remembered it must be the medicine. "I think she said that wrong" Ben said coming over with Julie. Ben came over with a cooler and beach towels in his hands and Julie had a picnic blanket and a beach umbrella.

"She did but it's the medication getting to her" Kevin said turning towards Gwen who was a few feet away playing with the sand. He couldn't help but smile at how cute she was.

"Hey Kevin, can you get the portable BBQ set out of the boot?"Julie said as she put down the blanket. "Sure thing" he said going to the boot. "I can't believe the doctor put Gwen on that crazy medication, she starting to creep me out" Ben said.

"Like she's not taking anything seriously anymore, I'm just worried for her, like what happens if a bad guy just happens to show up and attack her? That's all." Ben said looking at his cousin as she made a sand castle.

"Then Kevin will be there to protect her, like Kevin will not let anything happen to her and you know that." Julie said unpacking the picnic basket. 'She's right, she always right' Ben thought he turned around and saw Kevin coming with the BBQ, he thought that Gwen was lucky to have Kevin and he was lucky to have Kevin as a best friend.

"Here's the BBQ ... and where is Gwen?" Kevin said starting to panic. They run over to where they last saw her, her foot print lead in to the water most of it was washed away by waves. They all look at each other horrified

Ben turned into rip jaws and jumped into the water. Kevin went to look for her on the beach and Julie waited at the car to see if she comes back.

"Gwen where are you, this isn't funny" Kevin said walking into a cave then he heard a giggle. He knew it was Gwen. "Gwen can you come out please I was worried" he said expecting her to come out but she didn't. He heard her run around the cave but he couldn't see her.

"Gwen come out" he said. "Nope not until you find me" she giggled. He rolled his eyes and started to look around, then he had an idea "I give up now can you come out" he said putting his hands up in surrender. Gwen ran at him and hugged him "You're lame at games" she said letting go. "I know, now let's get back to the others before they start freaking out." He said as they walked back to the others hand in hand.


End file.
